


Exile

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough, in exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt 'alien'.

His shoulders hunched, as he watched the official about to abandon him. Everything was wrong, even his clothes; the primitive texture an irritant. He toyed with the thin garment around his neck, but that wasn’t what choked him. 

“They were lenient,” the agent said. “You’re fortunate.”

He hated it: the defeat, and exile to the humiliating prospect of being treated as a child by a backward race, with their alien rituals, and petty rules. They were all his gaolers now.

“Yes, I am.” He forced a smile.

The man stared back: a grey, cold gaze.

“ _Very_ fortunate, sir,” said Turlough.


End file.
